evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guías: Homenajes a Evangelion en otros Anime y Manga
Esta es una lista de las referencias y homenajes a Evangelion en otros anime y manga. 801 T.T.S. Airbats (青空少女隊) En 801 TTS Airbats , un OVA que se lanzó de 1994 a 1996, se puede ver un póster de Evangelion en la pared del dormitorio de Takuya Isurugi. A.I. Love You (ＡＩが止まらない) Es un manga comedia romántica de Ken Akamatsu, A.I. Love You tiene un panel del volumen 8, capítulo 53, donde la hermana del protagonista, Yayoi, menciona que la sección subterránea de la casa se parece a NERV. Barakamon (ばらかもん) thumb|176x176pxEs una serie de 12 episodios transmitida en la temporada de verano de 2014 y trata sobre un calígrafo llamado Handa Seishu que fue exiliado a una pequeña isla porque golpeó a un famoso calígrafo. En el episodio 06, el amigo de Handa de la escuela secundaria, Kawafuji, lo visita. Este joven menciona que, cuando Handa se deprime, se encierra y en ese momento vemos un campo AT. Baka to Test to Shokanju (バカとテストと召喚獣) La colocación avanzada en una escuela de lectura de pruebas de grado superior está determinada por los resultados de la Prueba de promoción estrictamente para el tipo de clase. Desde la clase A con las mejores instalaciones, que cualquiera puede ofrecer hasta la Clase F, que se compone de mesas de comedor bajas, tatamis podridos y otras instalaciones desgastadas. Los estudiantes pueden cambiar de clase compitiendo usando el sistema de batalla de convocatoria de examen. Los estudiantes reúnen a los personajes con sus puntajes de prueba equivalentes y los usan para competir con otras clases. Alrededor del 85% del episodio 8 es una referencia continua a Evangelion. En este episodio están presentes todo, desde el cuartel general de NERV, los EVAs Berserk, la Instrumentalización y varios diálogos de la serie original. Binbougami ga! (貧乏神が！) thumb|176x176pxes un manga de comedia creado por Yoshiaki Sukeno. Fue serializado en la revista Jump Square de Shueisha entre los números de julio de 2008 y agosto de 2013. Una adaptación de anime de Sunrise se emitió en Japón entre el 4 de julio y el 26 de septiembre de 2012. En esta serie, Ichiko Sakura es una chica de secundaria de 16 años que tiene una gran cantidad de energía de la fortuna que le otorga una belleza extrema, una gran inteligencia, riqueza y salud. Sus niveles de fortuna son tan altos que inconscientemente absorbe la suerte de los demás, lo que hace que sean menos afortunados. En el episodio 04, hay una lanza de Longinus que aparece en segundo plano. Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (僕は友達が少ない) Es una comedia romántica que comenzó a transmitirse en octubre de 2011. En la escuela católica de Santa Crónica, Kodaka Hasegawa es un amable chico que lleva sólo un mes en el colegio y que no ha tenido mucha suerte haciendo amigos debido a su apariencia de delincuente, la cual incluye cabello rubio natural y ojos fieros; rasgos que heredó de su padre japonés y de su difunta madre inglesa. Un día, se encuentra a una compañera de clase, llamada Yozora, hablando sola. Ella es famosa en la escuela por ser hermosa y lista, pero asocial. Yozora le explica que habla con su amiga imaginaria ya que siempre ha tenido dificultad para sociabilizar. Varios días después le revela a Kodaka que gracias a su charla se inspiró para crear un club después de la escuela con el único propósito de hacer amigos en el cual es obligado a ingresar en contra su voluntad, y así, el "Club de los vecinos" es creado oficialmente. thumb|176x176pxOtros cinco miembros se unen pronto al club, comenzando con la ídolo de la escuela, Sena Kashiwazaki, quien tiene un montón de admiradores masculinos, pero ninguna amiga. La hermana menor de Kodaka, Kobato, quien está en la división de la escuela media de Santa Crónica y es una fan del anime oscuro. Kusunoki Yukimura es un estudiante de un año inferior a Kodaka, quien trata de convertirse en un hombre varonil a pesar de ser en realidad una chica. Maria Takayama, una maestra de 10 años de edad y monja en la academia que se convierte en la consejera del club. Rika Shiguma una estudiante de año inferior y un genio reconocido, aunque tiene un lado extremadamente pervertido. Rika es una fujoshi y le gustan las doujins con mechas y sexo. En el episodio 04, está describiendo uno de estos doujins que presenta un Gundam ZZ y un Evangelion Unidad 02. Burn Up W/Excess (バーンナップ W/EXCESS) thumb|176x176pxSon 4 episodios en formato OVA, lanzados a partir de abril de 1996. Aunque fue lanzado el mismo año en que se emitió la serie original de televisión de Evangelion, en el episodio 2, Nanvel produce un robot llamado El Heggunte, que claramente es una referencia a la Unidad-01. También se ve una secuencia de la pantalla de Nanvel con un temporizador y texto que muestra una lista con los títulos de los episodios de la serie de televisión de Evangelion. En la segunda mitad del episodio 08, un travestí gigante corre y salta imitando de forma perfecta las escenas del EVA-01 durante su lucha con Sachiel. Además, Rio Kinezono y Lilica Ebett hacen un salto mortal sincronizado y una doble patada idéntica a la realizada por el EVA-01 y EVA-02 en el episodio 09 de la serie de televisión de Evangelion. Carnival Phantasm (カーニバル・ファンタズム) Carnival Phantasm es un OVA de 12 episodios que consiste en parodias de personajes populares de Type-Moon de series como Tsukihime y Fate / Stay Night. En el episodio 12, Shiki sostiene un montón de entradas para el cine y una de ellas tiene una foto de Mari Makinami en su traje. Desert Punk (砂ぼうず) Desert Punk se centra en las aventuras de un manitas del desierto llamado Kanta Mizuno, apodado Desert Punk (Sunabōzu), debido a sus aparentemente increíbles hazañas de habilidad y audacia mientras trabajaba. A lo largo de la serie, adquiere un aprendiz y hace algunos amigos y enemigos. En el episodio 14, durante uno de los sueños de Taiko (aprendiz de Kanta) de ser un Handyman super bello de primera categoría, se la ve rodeada de bandidos y Kanta la felicita con un aplauso como el que se vio en el episodio 26'. Eureka Seven (エウレカセブン) thumb|176x176pxEs un anime sobre mechas, creado por el estudio BONES y Bandai Visual. Eureka Seven es la primera obra original del estudio, es decir, no está escrita ni producida por otra compañía y consta de 50 capítulos. Existe además una adaptación en manga y dos videojuegos. La serie ha sido licenciada y emitida en USA y su licencia ha sido anunciada en España por So Good Entertainment. Muchos elementos argumentales y diversos personajes de Eureka son similares a los de Evangelion. Renton Thurston, Eureka y Anemone son personajes similares a Shinji, Rei y Asuka, respectivamente. Otro aspecto importante, es que el mecha principal llamado Nirvash Type Zero es muy similar estéticamente al Evangelion Unidad 01. Eureka Seven es una historia situada en un futuro distante de la Tierra (10.000 años después de un punto sin especificar en el siglo XXI), donde los humanos que se establecieron allí sufrieron un misterioso fenómeno llamado «Verano del Amor» algunos años antes, pero de acuerdo con la historia oficial, fue detenido por un científico militar llamado Adrock Thorston que dio su vida para proteger a la humanidad. Renton Thorston, el protagonista de esta serie y el hijo de Adrock, es un chico de catorce años cuyo ídolo es Holland, el líder de un grupo de mercenarios conocido como Gekko State, que aparentemente son sólo una guerrilla independiente enfrentada a un gobierno opresivo y beligerante, pero su objetivo real es conseguir contactar con los "Coralians", unos misteriosos seres que también habitan este mundo, con el objetivo de detener la guerra que la Federación Unida tiene previsto iniciar contra ellos para conseguir el absoluto control del planeta. Elf ban Kakyuusei (エルフ版　下級生) thumb|176x176pxEs un OVA de 4 episodios que se lanzó en noviembre de 1997 y se basa en un simulador de citas. En el episodio 4, durante una escena en un teatro, varios personajes de Evangelion están claramente representados sentados en el teatro. Gasaraki (ガサラキ) Gasaraki (ガサラキ) es una serie producida por Sunrise y Bandai Visual en 1998, dirigida por Ryōsuke Takahashi y Gorō Taniguchi, escrita por Hajime Yatate y con diseños de Shukou Murase. La serie se desarrolla en un futuro cercano dentro de un contexto realista. Parte del argumento inicial se conduce mediante informes de prensa, predominan las narrativas políticas que conciernen a una guerra ficticia entre los EE.UU. y la nación ficticia de Oriente Medio llamada Belgistan. Esa pequeña república pone en alerta a las Naciones Unidas sobre la posible existencia de armas de destrucción masiva en el país. Estados Unidos lidera el despliegue de tropas que se realiza en Belgistán y entre sus filas cuenta con unas unidades especiales llamadas Tactical Armor (o TA), robots de combate tácticos desarrollados por la empresa Symbol que alojan en su interior a un humano que los controla. La familia Gowa, quienes habían desarrollado también la tecnología de las TA, en Japón, deciden enviar sus unidades a Belgistán para probar sus nuevas armas. Con ellas viajará el equipo especial de las Fuerzas Armadas japonesas encargado de su control, entre los que se encuentra Yushiro Gowa, el cuarto hijo de los Gowa. Pero Yushiro tiene una serie de capacidades especiales que le permiten invocar al Gasaraki, un arma infernal definitiva con un poder de destrucción total, y su familia quiere aprovechar dicho poder en beneficio propio. Entre las filas de las tropas desplegadas en Belgistán se encuentra Miharu, una joven con capacidades idénticas a las de Yushiro. Ambos personajes intentarán escapar al control al que Symbol y los Gowa les someten y serán los protagonistas indiscutibles de la serie. thumb|176x176pxLa serie posee personajes, elementos narrativos, y detalles estéticos que están claramente inspirados en Evangelion. Algunos elementos destacables son: existe una organización secreta similar a SEELE, llamada Symbol. Dicha organización posee temática ocultista y realiza una investigación secreta relacionada con seres antiguos (unas armaduras demoníacas) similares a las Unidades Evangelion (principalmente, a nivel conceptual son similares ya que recuerdan a un Oni). En base al tegido muscular recuperado de las armaduras, fueron creadas las unidades especiales llamadas Tactical Armor. Además, Miharu, la protagonista femenina de la serie, tiene grandes similitudes con Rei Ayanami. Por ejemplo, lleva cabello corto y utiliza un traje de piloto que recuerda mucho al plug suit de Rei. En cuanto a su personalidad e historia, Miharu es presentada como una chica misteriosa, algo introvertida y tranquila. Ella es un sujeto de pruebas en los experimentos realizados por la organización Symbol y posee un oscuro secreto relacionado con el pasado ancestral y el origen de las armaduras demoníacas. Pareciera que casi todos los detalles que le dan identidad a Miharu son, en parte, extraídos del esquema de Rei. Gear Fighter Dendoh (GEAR戦士 電童) Es una serie de mechas menos conocida del director de Gundam SEED, Mitsuo Fukuda. El show hace numerosas referencias humorísticas a mechas antiguas , y dos de sus episodios son en gran parte dedicados a la parodia de Evangelion. El episodio 14 de Gear Fighter Dendoh es prácticamente el episodio 6 de Evangelion en super robot crack. Cuando los extraterrestres de Gulfer usan un enjambre de diminutas bestias de máquinas para absorber toda la electricidad de las centrales eléctricas de la Tierra, GEAR HQ debe idear una forma alternativa de recargar su robot gigante a batería. Su ingeniosa solución es juntar una gran cantidad de pequeñas fuentes de energía autónomas, que incluyen generadores a gasolina, motores de automóviles y motocicletas, dinamos de bicicletas e incluso baterías de electrodomésticos y juguetes para niños. La ridícula operación de recarga se convierte en una carrera contra el tiempo como una enorme bestia de máquinas que se arrastra lentamente (se ve vagamente como un mestizo entre Ramiel y Matarael) comienza a ubicarse en la ubicación de Dendoh en las montañas. En el siguiente ataque del rayo, Dendoh Final Attack empuja hacia atrás el rayo de la bestia de la máquina, destruyendo al invasor. El episodio termina con un anuncio de servicio público que insta a los espectadores a ahorrar electricidad. En Super Robot Wars MX, la lista de la serie que incluye a Evangelion y Dendoh, sus escenarios de episodios respectivos se combinan y la Operación Yashima está impulsada por energía proveniente de bicicletas. thumb|176x176pxEl episodio 18 de Dendoh es otra mezcla menos inventiva de las parodias de Evangelion. La mascota del emperador Gulfer, Ragoh, ha infectado las armas de datos de Dendoh con un virus informático mortal, que ahora se está apoderando de sus cuerpos. Los científicos en la base GEAR intentan desesperadamente contraatacar el virus (imitando el episodio 13 de Evangelion), pero cuando sus intentos resultan infructuosos, los pilotos de Dendoh son enviados para recuperar una muestra del cuerpo de Ragoh desde la parte inferior de la trinchera de Japón para que se pueda vacunar. basado en ello el descenso a la parte inferior de la Trinchera imita al episodio 10 de Evangelion, y la batalla posterior contra una máquina adaptada a la marina recicla imágenes del episodio 08. Genshiken (げんしけん) thumb|176x176pxEn el manga Genshiken de Shimoku Kio, que comenzó en diciembre de 2002, una de las tiras cortas de Omake tiene a Ohno Kanako, un ávido cosplayer, disfrazado de Asuka. En la segunda temporada del anime, cerca del final del episodio 02, se pueden ver 2 pilas de doujins sobre una mesa. La pila de la derecha muestra a Asuka y Rei en bikini en la portada y Asuka sostiene una pelota de playa que se parece a Leliel. En el volumen 1, capítulo 3, del manga, un panel de "Best Selling Fan-zines" (o Doujinshi), se puede ver que uno de ellos es un Asuka doujin. En el volumen 7, capítulo 39, del manga, cuando las 2 amigas de Ohno, Susanna Hopkins de Estados Unidos vienen a visitar, una de sus amigas, Sue, se presenta diciendo "Anta Baka", un dicho popularizado por Asuka. La referencia se hace aún más evidente en el episodio 10 de la serie de televisión de la segunda temporada, donde incluso imita la forma en que Asuka lo dice. (El atuendo de Sue, un vestido y dos cintas para el cabello, también se parece en algo al atuendo de Asuka cuando apareció por primera vez en "Asuka Strikes!" Usando esa frase). Ohno, entonces le dice que no puede simplemente decir cosas así y que tiene suerte Madarame (la persona a quien ella lo dice) entiende que es una parodia (de Evangelion). El capítulo 83 del manga se titula "The Life Instrumentality Project", después del "Human Instrumentality Project" de Evangelion. En el Genshiken, la serie de televisión de la Segunda Temporada que representa a la segunda generación del club, durante uno de los extras al final del episodio 3, Kenjiro Hato, un travesti, está tratando de ponerse un disfraz en un café coplay que se parece El traje de Asuka (pero censurado). Gintama (銀魂) Gintama es una serie de acción/comedia/parodia que comenzó a emitirse en abril de 2006. Se ve una parodia de la pose de Gendo en el episodio 43. Un Campo AT es mencionado en el episodio 122. Los golpes de Oiwa sobre Gintoki en el episodio 133 provocan una explosión en forma de cruz que parodia explosiones en Evangelion. Hubo una parodia del episodio 26 de Evangelion en el episodio 150. En el episodio 151, el barbero dice que, para un samurai, usar un casco causa calvicie, por lo que todos en la sociedad se cortan el pelo para que todos sean iguales. Gintoki responde diciendo "¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿El Proyecto de Instrumentalidad Humana?". El episodio 158 tuvo algunas parodias de Evangelion. En el episodio 162, un campo AT aparece. Cuando arrinconaron a Gintoki y Shinpachi en el episodio 184, dijeron que todos pueden ser el primer lugar juntos. Gintoki responde con una broma acerca de la similitud con esta idea y la instrumentalidad. En el episodio 190, Gintoki orina en una tumba de gato y se convierte en un gato. Él y sus amigos que también se convirtieron en animales se unen a los gatos callejeros de la ciudad. La primera imagen es Otose diciendo que no son los gatos los que deben ser castrados, sino los humanos. Shinpachi responde con la declaración que se ve en la imagen, haciendo referencia al Proyecto de Instrumentalidad Humana. En las otras dos imágenes, hay una referencia a la relación de sincronización de los pilotos de Eva. En el episodio 240, Gintoki controla a los títeres para que tengan citas con él. Los títeres están etiquetados con unidades que parodian los nombres de los Evangelions. También en el episodio 240, se hace un guiño a la forma de morder de la Unidad 01 cuando esta come a Zeruel. El sonido producido durante la escena es similar al sonido de la Unidad 01 durante el modo Berserk del episodio 19. En la sexta temporada de Gintama, en el episodio 254, una explicación de cómo Kin-san, el nuevo líder de Odd-jobs, fue "creado" comienza con un "Gintoki Shogouki". Esta es, creo, la portada del vol. 70 del manga Gintama. Representa a Gintoki (el personaje principal) encima de un monstruo (¿creo que un extraterrestre?) De la serie, que aparentemente lleva una armadura de la Unidad 01. GJ-bu (GJ部) GJ-bu (GJ部 Gujjobu, conocida también por su nombre en inglés: GJ Club) es una novela ligera escrita por Shin Araki e ilustrada por Aruya. Se realizó una adaptación al anime a manos del estudio Dogakobo. Su serie se emitió del 10 de enero al 28 de marzo de 2013 y además se lanzó oficialmente un OVA de 46 minutos de duración el 14 de mayo de 2014. En el episodio 2, Megumi Amatsuka interrumpe a Shion y Kyoro y sugiere jugar un juego de "Twister". En la caja, puedes ver las semejanzas de Asuka, Rei y Mari. Great Teacher Onizuka (グレート・ティーチャー・オニヅカ) Gundam Evolve (ガンダムEVOLVE) Hackadoll the Animation (ハッカドール) Haiyore! Nyaruko-san (這いよれ! ニャル子さん) Hayate the Combat Butler (ハヤテのごとく！) thumb|176x176pxHayate no Gotoku , o Hayate the Combat Butler, es un programa que comenzó en abril de 2007. Este programa contiene tantas parodias y referencias a otros animes, programas de televisión y juegos, que es casi imposible captarlos a todos. Un logotipo de NERV se puede ver en uno de los baños. En el episodio 01, el jefe de Hayate hace la pose de Gendo. En el episodio 03, Hayate parece estar empalado con múltiples Lanzas. En el episodio 05, Hayate recita el mantra de Shinji: "No debo escapar". Durante el episodio 10 con una parodia extendida del juego "Dragon Quest", el jefe de Giant Rei / Lilith salió del enemigo contra el que luchaban todos, así como el brazo derecho de Evangelion Unit-00 que cayó del cielo. En el episodio 18, se ve a un personaje llamado Schmidt en lo que parece ser la cabina de mando de la Unidad de Evangelion-01 y parece estar usando los auriculares de Asuka. Hay una secuencia que parodia el primer lanzamiento de Evangelion Unidad-01 en el episodio 21. Un robot gigante de enfermería (que se parece alarmantemente a Snoopy) se vuelve loco. Hayate se sienta en una roca y habla como Kaworu en el episodio 22. En el episodio 25, después de que Nagi es secuestrado, un Mecha viene a pelear con Hayate que se parece a una extraña versión SD de Evangelion Unit-01 , y muestra una explosión en forma de cruz después de ser destruida. En el episodio 34, durante una escena en el festival escolar que se parece sospechosamente a Comiket, hay una chica con un cartel con un traje de color verde azulado. En el episodio 36, Klaus, el viejo mayordomo de la familia Sanzenin, está enfurruñado en un rincón que repite "No debo huir" una y otra vez, con una lanza en su espalda que se parece mucho a la Lanza de Longinus . Cuando Hayate se le acerca, aparece un AT Field, al que María, la criada, responde inmediatamente con "Un at at field. Es una barrera hecha por el alma". Luego de eso, Hayate le dice a Nagi: "En este momento, podría ser consumido por el mar de Dirac" en referencia a Klaus, en el que ella responde: "¡A continuación, iniciará una operación de rescate forzado o algo!" Más adelante en el episodio, Klaus se ve enfurruñado en un rincón con la lanza de nuevo. En el episodio 38, Himegami regresa con una máscara de un solo ojo. Klaus lo vuelve a pedir diciendo: "¿Y qué es esa máscara? ¿Es de eso? ¿Esa extraña cosa blanca crucificada? ¡Entonces, sostén una lanza, también!". En el episodio 39, Hayate y el superintendente de la escuela están hablando en el campo de batalla y el superintendente convoca un tesoro entre los mayordomos. Se entrega a través del suelo mediante un gran mecha que emerge del suelo utilizando un elevador Eva. Entonces aparece una cabeza dorada de serpiente y su ojo brilla como Evangelion Unit-01 y ruge como si estuviera enloqueciendo. Después de eso, Himegami bloquea un ataque de viga con un cubo que se parece a Ramiel. En el episodio 40, mientras Hayate y Nagi están en una bicicleta, Hayate menciona a Nagi acerca de idear un nuevo Proyecto de Instrumentalidad, mientras que los camiones los pasan en segundo plano con los emblemas Nerv de parodia. También en este episodio, varias tomas de olas oceánicas se usaron para segway entre escenas, un posible homenaje a las muchas veces que se usó en Evangelion. En el episodio 43, Nagi se ve en la secuencia de lanzamiento de Eva. En el episodio 46, mientras que Saki hace un breve monólogo de un Seele monolito (Seele 01) aparece delante de ella. History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi (史上最強の弟子ケンイチ) I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying (旦那が何を言っているかわからない件) Ikki Tousen (一騎当千) thumb|176x176pxLa versión anime de Ikki Tōusen, basada en el manga, está dividida en cuatro temporadas más siete OVAs incluyendo Ikkitousen Shugaru Toshi Kepu-Roku de aproximadamente 3 minutos de duración, excepto el Shugaru Toshi Keppu-Roku que no guardan relación con la historia y su único motivo de existir es el fanservice. La primera serie, de 13 episodios, fue licenciada en Latinoamérica por Ledafilms a finales de 2005,1 siendo estrenada en el canal I.Sat por el bloque Adult Swim el 7 de noviembre de 2008 a las 03:30. En la segunda temporada de Ikki Tousen (Dragon Destiny), el episodio de mitad de episodio del episodio 8 presentó a Gakushin Bunken en el traje de Rei, así como los auriculares de interfaz. Joshiraku (じょしらく) Jungle wa Itsumo Hare nochi Guu (ジャングルはいつもハレのちグゥ) Kanokon (かのこん) Love Hina (ラブ ひな) Lucky Star (らき☆すた) Medarots (メダロット) thumb|176x176px Medarot, traducido como "Medabots" en su doblaje al español e inglés, es un anime dirigido por Tensai Okamura. Este relata las aventuras de Ikki Tenryou y su compañero medabot Metabee. Durante el transcurso de la serie se pueden ver un par de referencias a Evangelion. Un personaje se parece mucho a Kaworu Nagisa, ya que es un joven misterioso de aspecto desenfadado que aparece por primera vez durante una puesta de sol. Tiempo después reaparece y se puede apreciar que suele llevar las manos en los bolsillos. thumb|176x176pxRokusho (ロクショウ) es un Medarot Bípedo masculino cuyo primer número de serie es KWG-0 . En el doblaje occidental, su número de serie es KWG-11237. Su cuerpo es de color blanco y un poco azul. Su cabeza representa la mandíbula, sus brazos representan las patas delanteras y sus piernas representan las patas traseras. Su cabeza sirve como Explorador, su brazo derecho sirve como Espada y su brazo izquierdo sirve como Martillo. Cuando aparece por primera vez en el anime, se aprecia que lleva una capa que recuerda a la primera aparición del EVA-02 en el episodio 08. Además, otro aspecto que apoya la idea del paralelismo con Evangelion, es que Rokusho saltó a través de un rió, pisando tablas de madera para salvar a un perrito que se estaba ahogando. El salto sobre las tablas de madera recuerda al EVA-02 saltando sobre los barcos. Macademi Wasshoi (まかでみWAっしょい！) thumb|176x176px Es un programa sobre una academia de magia que se emitió en el otoño de 2008, tuvo una breve secuencia que parodió a Evangelion en el episodio 5. Dentro del centro de comando, Eitarou Sakuma (como Gendo) se sienta en la pose típica con Eneus como Fuyutsuki mientras el caos estalla todo sobre el centro de comando, refunfuñando sobre "¡La 4ta línea de defensa ha sido penetrada!" y similares. Luego declara que El evangelista ha resucitado, seguido de gritos de que "¡La tragedia se va a repetir!". Maria+Holic (まりあ†ほりっく) thumb|176x176px Es una comedia que se emitió a principios de 2009, Maria + Holic presenta una escuela de mujeres y yuri. Cerca del final del episodio 6, Honoka extraña su ropa interior de la enfermería y cuando Kanako (su personaje principal, le gustan las chicas) es acusada, María pone un AT Field para protegerse, ya sea contra la perversidad de Kanako o contra el inevitable derramamiento de sangre. De su nariz de una hemorragia nasal. Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱) Miami Guns (マイアミ☆ガンズ) Patlabor Minipato (ミニパト) thumb|176x176pxLa corta parodia de Patlabor OAV Minipato (2002) simula los muchos tropos del género mecha al hacer referencia a varios otros animes de mecha, incluido Evangelion. En el Episodio 2, uno de los diseños alternativos de Patlabor, traducido como "Estilo de Producción en Masa" en los archivos oficiales, se basa en un Evangelion de producción en masa. MM! (えむえむっ！) Nisekoi Nisemonogatari (偽物語) Oreimo (俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない) Oreshura (俺修羅) Otaku no Musume-san (おたくの娘さん) thumb|176x176pxOtaku no Musume-san (おたくの娘さん) es un manga cómico japonés hecho por el autor también japonés Stu-Hiro. El manga habla sobre un joven otaku, que de pronto es visitado por una niña pequeña que dice ser su hija. Al principio de la serie, Kanau Yukimura, una niña de nueve años, aparece en la puerta de Kouta Morisaki, y afirma que ella es su hija. Kanau lo busca después de que su madre, Nozomi Yukimura haya tenido que huir por las deudas a los cobradores. Kanau pronto descubre que su padre es un otaku. Después de tratar con algunos problemas al principio de la serie, los dos empiezan a vivir juntos en el mismo apartamento. La historia principal trata la vida del padre, Kouta, su hija, Kanau, y como lidian con varias situaciones que generalmente involucran el estilo de vida otaku de Kouta, o los otros habitantes del apartamento. La serialización empezó en la revista de manga shonen Dragon Age (revista) de la editorial Fujimi Shobō en el 2006. Una escena del Volumen 10 es una parodia del episodio 26. Outbreak Company (アウトブレイク・カンパニー) thumb|176x176pxLa serie de anime donde el protagonista principal, Kanou Shinichi, un otaku de pura sangre, consigue un trabajo como "misionero moe" en un mundo de fantasía. Al comienzo del primer episodio, vemos algunas tomas panorámicas de la habitación de Kanou y puedes ver una figura de Asuka Shikinami completa con un parche en el ojo. Pani Poni Dash! (ぱにぽにだっしゅ！) Ping Pong (ピンポン) Robotics;Notes Rurouni Kenshin (るろうに剣心) Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei (さよなら絶望先生) Seto no Hanayome (瀬戸の花嫁) thumb|176x176px Seto no Hanayome es una serie que se emitió en abril de 2007. Relata la historia de Nagasumi Michishio, un adolescente que durante sus vacaciones de verano va a la casa de su abuela junto con sus padres. Al ir a la playa, sufre un pequeño incidente y empieza a hundirse en el mar, cuando ya estaba por ahogarse en las profundidades, es rescatado por Sun Seto, una joven sirena. Esta acción (que para la familia Seto es perjudicial ya que los humanos no deben saber que las sirenas existen), obligará a que Seto decida casarse con Nagasumi, iniciando así unas discrepancias con el muchacho, especialmente por el padre de Sun que quiere asesinarlo. En el episodio 16, Rei y Asuka se pueden ver en la multitud en el pasillo de la escuela con los uniformes de la escuela. Sgt. Frog (ケロロ軍曹) Shimoneta: A Boring World where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (下ネタという概念が存在しない退屈な世界) Shinryaku! Ika Musume (侵略！イカ娘) Shirobako Slayers (スレイヤーズ) Softenni (そふてにっ) Softenni (そふてにっ Sofuteni) es un manga escrito e ilustrado por Ryo Azuchi. Comenzó la serialización en la revista Comic Mag Garden en el 2008. Una adaptación al anime comenzó a emitirse por Xebec el 7 de abril de 2011 en Tokyo MX. thumb|160x160pxLa serie sigue a una estudiante de Shiratama Middle School, Asuna Harukaze, y a sus compañeras de equipo, que todas forman parte del club de soft tennis de la escuela. Su equipo tiene la intención de ganar el campeonato nacional de soft tennis pero también debe ocuparse de las prácticas, giros y vueltas de comedia, aventuras escolares. Softenni presentó un par de homenajes de Evangelion. En el episodio 3, cuando todos se dirigían a los baños públicos, bajan por una larga escalera mecánica con Prelude of Bach's Cello Suite No.1 sonando de fondo (dicha melodía es la pieza que Shinji toca en su violonchelo) seguido de una conversación entre Kurusu y Kotone sobre el padre de Kotone, que fue seguida por una inmediata bofetada. Esta secuencia es casi idéntica a la escena protagonizada por Shinji y Rei, quienes estaban bajando las escaleras mecánicas en el episodio 05 y Rei abofetea a Shinji por no tener fe en su padre. thumb|160x160pxEn el episodio 8 de Softenni, cuando el club se enfrenta a las pruebas de tenis de Misaki Shidou, Kurusu lanza un daifuku al otro lado de la primera prueba, una cinta transportadora muy peculiar con numerosos obstáculos en movimiento, para que Chitose (la chica de pelo verde) se volviera loca todo el tiempo, Ode to Joy de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven está sonando de fondo mientras trascurren estas escenas tan llamativas. Todo esto es similar al episodio 19 cuando Evangelion Unidad 01 entra en modo berserk mientras lucha contra Zeruel. Sword Art Online 2(ソードアート・オンライン II) Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン Sōdo Āto Onrain, abreviado como SAO) es una serie de novelas ligeras japonesas escritas por Reki Kawahara e ilustradas por Abec. La adaptación al anime fue producida por el estudio A-1 Pictures, dirigida por Tomohiko Ito y emitida en Japón por diversas cadenas televisivas desde el 7 de julio de 2012 hasta que finalizó el 22 de diciembre del mismo año con su vigésimo quinto episodio. thumb|176x176pxEn la temporada Phantom Bullet vemos una escena que hace referencia a Evangelion. Dicha temporada empieza en el año 2025, cuando un videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea de realidad virtual —VRMMORPG llamado «Gun Gale Online» acaba de lanzar su tercer torneo de "Bullet of Bullets". Ahí, los jugadores pueden controlar sus avatares tal como lo harían con sus cuerpos reales por medio del NerveGear y el AmuSphere. Sin embargo, Death Gun apareció y le informa a los jugadores que si él los mata en el mundo virtual también morirán en el mundo real. A medida que los jugadores tratan de hacer frente a su situación, dos de ellos, Kirito y Sinon, están decididos a ganar la competencia. La escena que recuerda a Evangelion es una donde Kirito y Sinon permanecen de pie y en silencio en un elevador, de manera similar a Rei y Asuka en el episodio 22 de la serie original. Train Man: Densha Otoko (電車男 ～ネット発、各駅停車のラブ・ストーリー～) Watamote (ワタモテ) Welcome to NHK (NHKにようこそ！) Zettai Karen Children (絶対可憐チルドレン) Zone of the Enders Navegación Categoría:Guías